1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image pickup apparatus, a communication control method, and a program. More particularly, the present invention relates to an image pickup apparatus, a communication control method, and a program, which can ensure reliable communication.
2. Description of the Related Art
A video camera is connected to a personal computer (hereinafter abbreviated to a “PC”) through a USB (Universal Serial Bus) cable, for example, such that photographic data recorded in, e.g., a hard disk within a camera body can be copied (backed up) in a hard disk within the PC, or can be copied in a DVD by using a DVD drive provided in the PC (see, e.g., DCR-SR62: Handycam Handbook, Internet <URL: http://cgi.sonydrive.jp/pdf_sd/ServiceArea/impdf/manual/1/3093315021DCR-SR62.html>).
Hitherto, a USB connector for connection with a USB cable is generally provided in one of a video camera body and a cradle. If the USB connector is provided in each of the video camera body and the cradle, more convenience is expected, for example, because the necessity of carrying the cradle with a user is eliminated.